Estrogens and progestins generate hemostatic factors which increase hemostasis in the endometrium. Long term exposure to progestins in long acting contraceptives such as DepoProvera or Norplant will downregulate estrogen and progestin receptors and thus reverse this hemostatic pattern. Blood and endometrial samples from control women, women taking long acting contraceptives and (pre and post initiation of contraceptives) will be obtained to identify steroid receptors and tissue mediators of homeostasis. Endometrial stroma and endothelial cells will be cultured in an attempt to mimic these conditions in vitro. The lab was used for blood separation and use of laminar flow hoods.